


What's in a name?

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: "Can I kiss you?"





	What's in a name?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you once again to all my lovely readers, I really appreciate the time you take to read and comment on my fics.

"Can I kiss you?"

The words are so soft, just a whisper, and Lena's breath catches.

A small nod is all it takes for Kara to close the small gap, to press her lips ever so gently against Lena's.

Lena feels more than hears it, the soft sigh, the exhalation of breath against her lips that tells Lena she isn't the only one who has been waiting for this moment for a while.

The kiss is short, not much more than a simple press of lips but it means everything.

"Was that ok?" Kara's voice is so hesitant, so uncertain, that Lena needs to clear the doubt immediately, needs Kara to know just what this means to her, how much it means to her.

Lena bites her lip, the lipstick she's pressing her teeth into is the same one visible smudged against Kara's lips.

"That was more than ok."

A smile breaks out across Kara's face, gone is the uncertainty from before, her voice is now filled with hope. "Yeah?"

Lena smiles, the one smile she always reserves for Kara, one that she sets free, one where she holds nothing back and lets her feelings shine clearly on her face, "definitely."

Lena lifts her hand, her palm settling against Kara's cheek, her thumb gently rubbing across her lips to remove the red stain that Lena's used to seeing on her own lips, not Kara's. Her thumb comes away red and Kara catches sight. Lena watches with fascination as Kara's cheeks darken, this, not the kiss itself, causing Kara to blush.

"I know what Jess will say if she sees my lipstick on you and I'm sure that's not a rumour you want spreading, around here or at CatCo."

Lena expects a laugh from her words, expects a smile and another blush, not the frown that clouds Kara's face, the crinkle that appears that Lena instantly wants to smooth away, either with her thumb or her lips.

Lena drops her hand from Kara’s warm cheek, drops it into her lap where it tangles with her other one.

"Did I say something wrong?"

She hates that she can hear the fear in her own voice.

Surprise fills Lena's chest when Kara's hand settles over her own, warmth spreading from the contact through the rest of her body.

"I wouldn't care."

It's Lena's turn to frown, "you wouldn't care about what?"

Lena feels Kara's thumb smooth across the back of her hand, leaving a train of heat in its wake and it takes her a moment to register that Kara has replied.

"If there were rumours about us, I wouldn't care."

Lena glances at her office door, imagines all the people outside her office, throughout her building, talking, whispering, about her relationship with Kara. She knows there's rumours already, knows that people wonder just how close they are. Not that she can blame them really, Kara visits often enough and no one else has unrestricted access to her office.

She wonders what they'd say if they knew that in the middle of one of their regular lunches, Kara had turned to her out of the blue and asked if she could kiss her.

She pauses too long and Kara's words fill the silence Lena has created.

"Is this about your last name?"

There's no point in denying it when Kara knows the truth.

Lena has known their entire friendship what her last name could do to Kara. She'd been thrilled at the idea that someone could like her despite her name that it had taken her a while to realise what the association could do to her friend.

But by then it had been too late, Lena was already in too deep to pull herself out and Kara had stuck around even with her name, even though some people looked down on her because of the connection.

But "friend" and "girlfriend" were too wholly different things and “girlfriend” seems to be where this is heading and she knows how much more the association could affect Kara.

"I know you don't care about it but others do, I know how some people already treat you because we're friends, I don't want to give people more of a reason to treat you badly."

Kara's hand tightens over her own, the connection steadying her.

"As you just said, I don't care about that, I don't care about other people, what I care about is you."

"But-"

Another squeeze of her hand cuts her off.

"No buts, no nothing. I want this, I care about you like I think you care about me too and that's all that matters. Us."

Lena drops her head, a smile spreading across her face, not only at the insistence that Kara doesn't care who she's related too but the fact that she cares for her in return.

A gentle hand under her chin lifts her head, her eyes meeting the deep blue of Kara's, the smile she's now wearing on her lips evident in her eyes.

"Is that ok with you?"

Kara's voice is light, teasing, the sound lifting her heart and filling her chest with warmth as she nods.

"Well if it's ok with you then I'd very much like to take you to dinner tonight. Some place public, some place where I can hold your hand and kiss you and show the whole world how I feel about you."

Lena bites her lip again, a futile attempt to hold in the smile that spreads across her lips.

"I'll take that as a yes?"

Another nod from Lena. "Yes."

The grin Lena gets in return is so much more than any look she's every received, the warmth and happiness radiating from Kara's smile sets her heart alight and she knows that despite what anyone thinks about them, Kara wants this just as much as she does.

"Can I kiss you?" Kara asks again and gone is the shy woman from before, the one who had hesitated as her eyes had flickered down to Lena's lips then back up to search her eyes.

Kara knows what she wants now, what she can have and this time Lena's only response is another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
